This invention relates to golf swing practice apparatus, which includes a mechanism for automatically teeing golf balls one after the other into an operative position relative to a golfer, and more particularly this invention relates to apparatus of the type described which includes a novel tee pad section, and an optional cage which can be positioned in front of the golfer to collect and return golf balls after they have been hit.
There are currently available on the market a variety of golf swing practice devices which enable a golfer to practice his or her swing, for example out-of-doors on a practice golf range or the like, or even within doors in the event that weather is inclement or less than temperate. Moreover, at least certain of such prior art apparatus include a device for automatically or at least semi-automatically teeing up a golf ball to obviate the need for the golfer to perform this operation manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,971, for example, discloses a foot-operated plunger, which projects upwardly from the floor on which the golfer stands, and which can be pushed downwardly by his or her foot, and in so doing will automatically cause an associated tee device to drop downwardly to receive a golf ball from a supply thereof. After the golfer removes his or her foot from the plunger, the tee device rises to position the golf ball in readiness to be struck by the golfer's club. U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,174 discloses a generally similar mechanism, but instead of using one's foot to operate the device, the golfer momentarily depresses the tee actuating device with his or her golf club.
A far more sophisticated device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,663, which is directed to an automatic golf ball teeing apparatus which is operated by a digital control mechanism. This type of mechanism, however, has the disadvantage that the tee elevating and lowering mechanism comprises a rack and pinion connection. The pinion is driven directly by an electric motor, and the rack is connected directly to the tee elevating mechanism, so that the height of the tee is a direct function of the operation of the motor. This makes it extremely difficult to make any adjustment in the height of the tee. Moreover this prior art mechanism permits the selection of only two different operating positions of the ball-supporting tee--i.e., in a first or so-called "fairway shots" position, and a second slightly higher referred to as the "tee shot" position. This can be extremely frustrating for the golfers who would prefer, for example, to have the ball positioned unusually high for a tee shot, or, conversely, particularly low or closer to the ground for a fairway shot.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved golf swing practice apparatus of the type described, which automatically tees up golf balls for practicing golfers, and which also permits each golfer to adjust the height of the ball supporting tee mechanism to suit his or her preferences.
Still another object of this invention is to provide improved apparatus of the type described which is particularly suited for use either out-of-doors in a golf driving range surrounding, or indoors in connection with an associated cage which can be employed to collect and return golf balls that have been driven by a practicing golfer.
It is an object also of this invention to provide for apparatus of the type described a tee pad section which can be readily replaced or repaired after prolonged use.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus of the type having a novel, resilient, replaceable tee pad section which provides the practice golfer with the feeling and/or illusion that he or she is hitting from an actual tee or fairway surface.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with accompanying drawings.